nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart Wii
Mario Kart Wii is a video game for the Wii home console and the eighth installment in the ''Mario Kart'' series (which also includes both arcade titles). The game comes packaged with a plastic steering wheel known as the Wii Wheel, which the Wii Remote can be inserted into, arguably making the gameplay seem familiar to Mario Kart Arcade GP. However, if the player wishes, they can also use the Wii Remote with the Nunchuk, with the Classic Controller, with the GameCube controller, or just on it's side without the shell at all, resembling the control options of Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii. Gameplay Few dramatic changes have occurred in Mario Kart Wii, though there are some. For example, instead of just eight racers on a track at one time, there are now twelve. The players are also able to ride motorcycles. The game is the second in the series to include Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, with the first being Mario Kart DS. However, more options are included, such as the ability to play battle mode online, plus allowing two people in the same room to play with others around the world using the same console. You're also allowed to send and recieve Ghost Data via this service and enter tournaments started by Nintendo. A number of the items from the previous games are returning, though a total of three items are new to the series. The first includes the Mega Mushroom, which will enlarge the player, which will allow the player to plow over enemies, go over rough terrain without slowing down, going slightly faster than normal, and being able to crash through any obstacles. The next is the lightning cloud, which will give you a short boost. However, if you don't send it to another player within a short time by crashing into them, then the cloud will shrink you. The final item is the POW Block, originating from Mario Bros. on the arcade. This block will spin all players out, though if the user shakes the Wii remote or uses the d-pad (depending on which controller you're using) at the right moment, then he'll continue in the same speed he was, though still lose all of the items in his possession. Game modes The game contains the traditional GP mode, time trial mode, versus mode and battle mode, though also features the ever popular online mode where players can race or battle up to 11 other players around the world. Ghost race will pit the player against a ghost of another player whom is at, roughly, the same skill level as you. In tournament mode, the player will have to beat a timed task such as collecting all of the coins. The aforementioned mode apparently replaces mission mode of Mario Kart DS. Wii Wheel When Mario Kart Wii was revealed at E3 of 2007, Reggie Fils-Aime also showed off the Wii Wheel, which would at the game's release come packaged with the game in an enlarged box. The wheel could also be sold separately if one wished to play in a multiplayer match with everyone using wheels. With the Wii Wheel, the player will have to place the Wii remote inside of it, where it is stationed on its side. During races, the player can twist the wheel left and right to turn in the corresponding directions, similar to how you would in an arcade racing game (or even more specifically - Mario Kart Arcade GP). If players use the Wii Wheel a lot, then a golden image of the Wii Wheel will be placed next to their avatar while playing online. Characters Mario Kart Wii consists of 24 Mario characters and two costumed Mii's. Characters include series vets such as Mario and Yoshi and newcomers such as Rosalina and Funky Kong of Galaxy and DK Country fame, respectively, among a multitude of others. While Mario Kart: Double Dash!! introduced the character Toadette, the Wii installment of the popular series introduces a new baby - Baby Daisy. R.O.B. from Mario Kart DS has sadly been removed. Light Weight Available from the Start *Baby Mario - Introduced to the series in 'Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. *Baby Peach - First appearance in the series. *Toad - Introduced to the series in ''Super Mario Kart. *Koopa Troopa - Introduced to the series in Super Mario Kart. Unlockable *Baby Luigi - Introduced to the series in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. *Baby Daisy - First appearance in the whole series. *Toadette - Introduced to the series in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. *Dry Bones - Introduced to the series in Mario Kart DS. Middle Weight Available from the Start *Mario - Introduced to the series in Super Mario Kart. *Luigi - Introduced to the series in Super Mario Kart. *Peach - Introduced to the series in Super Mario Kart. *Yoshi - Introduced to the series in Super Mario Kart. Unlockable *Princess Daisy - Introduced to the series in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. *Birdo - Introduced to the series in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. *Diddy Kong - Introduced to the series in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. *Bowser Jr. - Introduced to the series in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Heavy Weight Available from the Start *Donkey Kong - Introduced to the series in Mario Kart 64. *Wario - Introduced to the series in Mario Kart 64. *Waluigi - Introduced to the series in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. *Bowser - Introduced to the series in Super Mario Kart. Unlockable *King Boo - Introduced to the series in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. *Rosalina - First appearance in the series. *Funky Kong - First appearance in the series. *Dry Bowser - First appearance in the series. Mii Mii's are unlockable characters. In all, there are two Mii's in the game that are desigined around your avatar. Each one has a separate article of clothing, and the weight of the Mii depends on how large you made him or her in the Mii Channel. Not only do Mii's appear as playable characters, though they have many other appearances throughout the game'e multitude of stages. For more information on the Mii's appearance in Mario Kart Wii, go here. Race Courses New Courses Mushroom Cup *Luigi Circuit *Moo Moo Meadows *Mushroom Gorge *Toad Factory Flower Cup *Mario Circuit *Coconut Mall *DK Summit *Wario's Gold Mine Star Cup *Daisy Circuit *Koopa Cape *Maple Treeway *Grumble Volcano Special Cup *Dry Dry Ruins *Moonview Highway *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Reappearing/Retro Courses Shell Cup *Peach Beach (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) *Yoshi Falls (Mario Kart DS) *Ghost Valley 2 (Super Mario Kart) *Mario Raceway (Mario Kart 64) Banana Cup *Sherbet Land (Mario Kart 64) *Shy Guy Beach (Mario Kart Super Circuit) *Delfino Square (Mario Kart DS) *Waluigi Stadium (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) Leaf Cup *Desert Hills (Mario Kart DS) *Bowser Castle 3 (Mario Kart: Super Circuit) *DK's Jungle Parkway (Mario Kart 64) *Mario Circuit (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) Lightning Cup *Mario Circuit 3 (Super Mario Kart) *Peach Gardens (Mario Kart DS) *DK Mountain (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) *Bowser's Castle (Mario Kart 64) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Wii Games